Modern motor vehicles typically have a vehicle body, which is especially stiffened or reinforced to protect the occupants in case of a crash. For example, the side walls of modern motor vehicles have a separate reinforcement structure, which is situated between the outer skin and the inner skin of the side wall. The reinforcement structure typically forms the supporting structure of the side wall, on which the outer skin is fixed, the outer skin assigned a non-supporting function.
Efforts are made in the development of new vehicle generations to reduce the CO2 emissions of the vehicles still further than previously. A reduction of the CO2 emissions can be achieved, for example, in that the weight of the motor vehicle is decreased.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to provide a side wall for a motor vehicle, in particular a passenger automobile, which can be implemented as lighter with respect to weight than previously, without its reinforcement action with respect to the vehicle body being impaired. Furthermore, at least another object is to provide a vehicle that is suitable for the use of such a side wall. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.